Íàéòè ñâîé ïóòü
by Sheriff
Summary: Ïîñëå ÷åòâ¸ðòîãî ãîäà îáó÷åíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå,Ãàððè ñèëüíî èçìåíèëñÿ. Ó íåãî ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ íîâûå äðóçüÿ,à ó Âîëüäåìîðòà íîâûå èäåè îòíîñèòåëüíî
1. Default Chapter

Íàéòè Ñâîé Ïóòü  
  
Ãëàâà 1:Ñïîêîéíîå ëåòî?  
- Èäèîòû! Âû óïóñòèëè ìàëü÷èøêó! Êðåòèíû, îí îïÿòü óø¸ë. È âñ¸ èç-çà âàøåé òóïîñòè! - íåèñòîâûå êðèêè Âîëüäåìîðòà ðàçíîñèëüñü ïî òåððèòîðèè. Âñïûøêè ñâåòà òî è äåëî ïîÿâëÿëèñü èç åãî ïàëî÷êè. Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, èñòîù¸ííûå Êðóöèàòóñàìè, ëèøü ìîë÷àëè. Êòî ìîã çíàòü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêå è íà ýòîò ðàç óäàòüñÿ óéòè? Èõ ïëàí áûë òùàòåëüíî ïðîäóìàí: âîñêðåñèòü èõ Ëîðäà ñ ïîìîùüþ êðîâè ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêè, Ïîòòåðà. Âèäíî íåäîîöåíèëè îíè åãî ñïîñîáíîñòü âûêðó÷èâàòüñÿ èç ïîäîáíûõ ñèòóàöèé. È òåïåðü îòâå÷àëè çà ñâîè ïîñòóïêè.  
  
Êîãäà Ò¸ìíûé Ëîðä íåìíîãî "îòîø¸ë" è ðåøèë ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè ïëàíàìè íà áëèæàéøåå áóäóùåå, îí ïîäîçâàë ê ñåáå ñâîèõ ïîä÷èí¸ííûõ. Ïðîáëåìîé äíÿ áûë Ïîòòåð. Õîòÿ êîãäà îí íå áûë ïðîáëåìîé? Âîëüäåìîðò ëèøü âçäîõíóë. Åãî ñëóãè ïðåäëàãàëè òûñÿ÷è èäåé ïî ïîèìêå ýòîãî "Çîëîòîãî Ìàëü÷èêà", íî îíè âñå áûëè ëèáî ñëèøêîì ãëóïûìè, ëèáî ïðîñòî íåâûïîëíèìûìè.   
Îí îòïóñòèë ñâîèõ ñëóã, ÷òîáû õîòü íåìíîãî ïîáûòü â ïîêîå. Íå êàæäûé äåíü òàêè âîñêðåñàåøü èç ì¸ðòâûõ. Íåäàëåêî âñ¸ åù¸ âñõëèïûâàë ×åðâåõâîñò, äî íåãî Âîëüäåìîðòó íèêàêîãî äåëà íå áûëî. Òîò è áåç òîãî íàñòîëüêî æàëîê, ÷òî ïîäâåðãíóòü Êðóöèàòóñó åãî áûëî áû ïðîñòî áåñïîëåçíîé òðàòîé ýíåðãèè. Ó Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà âñ¸ åù¸ îñòàâàëàñü îäíà ïðîáëåìà, êîòîðóþ íàäî áûëî ðåøèòü ïðåæäå ÷åì ñíîâà íàïîìíèòü ìèðó î ñåáå. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð…  
  
- Ìîé Ëîðä, ïðîñòèòå çà áåñïîêîéñòâî. Âàø ñëóãà õîòåë áû ïðåäëîæèòü âàì ñâîþ èäåþ, - ïðîçâó÷àë òèõèé íåóâåðåííûé ãîëîñ.  
- Ñâîþ èäåþ? ×òî æ, åñëè îíà íå äîñòîéíà ìîåãî âíèìàíèÿ, òî òû î÷åíü ïîæàëååøü, ÷òî îòâë¸ê ìåíÿ.   
- Ïðîñòèòå, ìîé Ëîðä, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïëàí ïî ïîèìêå Ïîòòåðà…  
  
Ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê Ëþöèóñ ðàññêàçûâàë î ñâî¸ì ïëàíå, Âîëüäåìîðò âñ¸ áîëüøå è áîëüøå çàèíòåðåñîâûâàëñÿ. ×òî æ, Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé âñåãäà îòëè÷àëñÿ îñîáûì óìîì èç âñåõ åãî ïîä÷èí¸ííûõ. Îí áûë åãî ïðàâîé ðóêîé â êîíöå -êîíöîâ…  
Ò¸ìíûé Ëîðä áûë äîâîëåí òåì, ÷òî íàø¸ëñÿ íàêîíåö ïîäõîäÿùèé ñïîñîá äëÿ ïîèìêè Ïîòòåðà.  
  
* * *  
  
Íàêîíåö Ãàððè ïðèåõàë íà Ïðàéâåò Äðàéâ. Îí íèêîìó íå ãîâîðèë, ñòàðàëñÿ äåðæàòüñÿ, íî ñìåðòü Ñåäðèêà, ïðèâèäåíèÿ åãî ðîäèòåëåé è òîò ôàêò, ÷òî åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ êðîâü ñïîñîáñòâîâàëà âîññòàíîâëåíèþ Âîëüäåìîðòà óãíåòàëè åãî ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé âñ¸ áîëüøå. Îí äàæå íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà çëîå ñîïåíèå äÿäè Âåðíîíà â ìàøèíå. Êàê íà àâòîïèëîòå, îí ïîäíÿëñÿ íàâåðõ. Ãàððè ïðåêðàñíî îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî æèçíü åãî âèñèò íà âîëîñêå è ïîýòîìó íà ïðèêàç äÿäè çàïåðåòü ñâîè øêîëüíûå âåùè â ÷óëàíå, ïðèãðîçèë åìó ïèñüìîì ê ñâîåìó êð¸ñòíîìó - "ñåðèéíîìó óáèéöå". Ïîñëå äîëãîãî ðàçäóìüÿ Âåðíîí íàêîíåö ïðèíÿë åäèíñòâåííîå ëîãè÷íîå ðåøåíèå - ðàçðåøèë ïëåìÿííèêó "çàáðàòü ñâîè ÷¸ðòîâû âåùè÷êè ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó".  
Ïåðâàÿ íî÷ü íà Ïðàéâåò Äðàéâ ïðîøëà íåñïîêîéíî. Ãàððè âîðî÷àëñÿ ñ áîêó íà áîê. Êàçàëîñü, ñòîèò ëèøü çàêðûòü ãëàçà, êàê äâà êðàñíûõ îãîíüêà íà÷èíàëè íàáëþäàòü çà íèì. È îïÿòü êîøìàðû… Ïîä óòðî îí áûë ñîâåðøåííî èçìîòàí. Íåò, âñ¸ ëåòî îí íå ñìîæåò òàê ïðîæèòü! Ãàððè ïîäîø¸ë ê äâåðè. Çàêðûòà! Êàæåòñÿ äÿäÿ Âåðíîí ðåøèë çàïåðåòü åãî, ÷òîá îí íå íàòâîðèë áåä. Åù¸ è ýòî! Äåíü áûë ïàñìóðíûé. Âîò-âîò äîëæåí áûë ïîéòè äîæäü. Íå î÷åíü õîðîøåå íà÷àëî ëåòà. "Îíè ìåíÿ êîðìèòü ñîáèðàþòñÿ? Òàê ÿ áûñòðåå îò ãîëîäà óìðó, ÷åì îò Âîëüäåìîðòà." Îí îøèáàëñÿ. Ãäå-òî â äåñÿòü ÷àñîâ óòðà ñêâîçü äâåðöó ïðîñóíóëàñü ðóêà ò¸òè Ïåòóíüè ñ òàðåëêîé îâñÿíîé êàøè è ñòàêàíîì âîäû. Ãàððè ìûñëåííî ïîáëàãîäàðèë å¸.  
Ïîñëå "çàâòðàêà" Ãàððè ðåøèë çàíÿòüñÿ óðîêàìè. "Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áû äîâîëüíà. Äåëàòü äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå â íà÷àëå ëåòà áûëî ÷åì-òî íîâûì, íî âñêîðå Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî èìååò ñâîè ïëþñû. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îí ïî÷òè íå äóìàë î êîíöå òðåòüåãî ñåìåñòðà. Ïî÷òè! Íåäåëÿ ïðîøëà â ïîñòîÿííîì ó÷åíèè. Æàëü íåëüçÿ áûëî ïîïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ, íî Ãàððè ìîã ñ ãîðäîñòüþ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí âûó÷èë íåñêîëüêî äåñÿòêîâ íîâûõ çàêëèíàíèé (ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, çàêëèíàíèÿì, çàùèòå îò ò¸ìíûõ ñèë). Ìîæíî ïðèñòóïàòü ê ñàìîìó òÿæ¸ëîìó - çåëüÿì. ×åðåç ïîë ÷àñà çàíÿòèé Ãàððè ïîäóìàë: "Êàæåòñÿ ÿ ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî óäàðèëñÿ ãîëîâîé, êîãäà â ïðîøëûé ðàç ñâàëèëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè." Îí íà÷èíàë ÷òî-òî ïîíèìàòü â çåëüÿõ. Òàêîå ðåäêî áûâàåò. Òî÷íåå - íèêîãäà. Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ ê èçó÷åíèþ çåëüÿ parleletout, èçîáðåò¸ííîãî ôðàíöóçñêèì àëõèìèêîì â 16 ñòîëåòèè. Åñëè âûïèòü íåìíîãî ýòîãî çåëüÿ, ÷åëîâåê áóäåò ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîå âðåìÿ ãîâîðèòü àáñîëþòíî âñ¸, ÷òî äóìàåò. Èíòåðåñíî…   
Áûëî îêîëî äåâÿòè ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà, ïàñìóðíî. Ïîãîäà íå èçìåíèëàñü ñ íà÷àëà ëåòà. Ìîæíî íåìíîãî îòäîõíóòü… Ãàððè àêêóðàòíî óáðàë ñâîè êíèãè â ÷åìîäàí, ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ïðèãëàäèë íåðîâíûé ïðóòèê íà "Ìîëíèè" è ñî âçäîõîì çàêðûë ÷åìîäàí.  
Ñêîðî ò¸òÿ Ïåòóíüÿ äîëæíà ïðèíåñòè îáåä. Íî ïî÷åìó â äîìå òàê òèõî?.. Ïóñòî. Çàêðûòîå îêíî íå ïðîïóñêàëî íè çâóêà ñ óëèöû. Ìîæåò Äóðñëè óåõàëè è îñòàâèëè åãî îäíîãî?.. Ãàððè ðàñïàõíóë îêíî, ïîòîê ñâåæåãî âîçäóõà âîðâàëñÿ â êîìíàòó, íî è íà óëèöå áûëî äî æóòè òèõî. Ïðàéâåò Äðàéâ, êîíå÷íî, ñïîêîéíàÿ óëèöà, íî ñåé÷àñ ÷òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Ó Ãàððè ñæàëîñü ñåðäöå. Íåóæåëè Âîëüäåìîðò? Õîòÿ íåò, øðàì íå áîëèò.  
Íà óëèöå áûëî ïî÷òè òåìíî, òóìàí áûë ãóùå, ÷åì äí¸ì. Óâèäåòü ÷òî-òî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Ðåôëåêñû Ãàððè áûëè íà ïðåäåëå, àäðåíàëèí êèïåë â êðîâè. Êàçàëîñü, îäèí øîðîõ è îí åãî ïî÷óâñòâóåò. Ìåëüêíóëà òåíü. Ôîíàðü, ñâåòÿùèé íà äîì Äóðñëåé íà÷àë òóñêíåòü è âîò ñîâñåì ïîãàñ. Ñòàëî ñîâñåì òåìíî. Íî íå ñòðàøíî. Íåò. Êàêàÿ-òî ñòðàííàÿ ñèëà ïîäñêàçàëà Ãàððè îñòàâàòüñÿ íà ìåñòå…  
Îí îòîø¸ë îò îêíà. Ðåçêèé êðèê çàñòàâèë åãî ïîäïðûãíóòü. Êðè÷àëà, êàê îí ïîíÿë, åãî ò¸òÿ. Çâóê ïàäàþùåé ìåáåëè. Âîò ýòî è íà÷àëîñü. Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî ýòî äîëæíî ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Âîïðîñ ëèøü âî âðåìåíè. Íî íåò. Îí íå áóäåò äîæèäàòüñÿ ýòîãî ó ñåáÿ â êîìíàòå. Êðèê ïîâòîðèëñÿ. Ãàððè ìåäëåííî îòêðûë ÷åìîäàí, äîñòàë ìåòëó. Óëåòåòü? Îñòàâèòü ðîäñòâåííèêîâ çäåñü? Ýòî áûëî áû èäåàëüíûì ðåøåíèåì, íî íåò. Íå òàêîé îí ÷åëîâåê. Ãàððè äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó. Âîëüäåìîðòà òàì íå áûëî. Ýòî îí çíàë òî÷íî. Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ? Íó è ÷òî? Òàì åãî ðîäñòâåííèêè, åãî ïîñëåäíèå êðîâíûå ñâÿçè íà ýòîé çåìëå. Êàêèìè áû îíè íå áûëè… Îí íå äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî ñ íèì áóäåò, åñëè îí èñïîëüçóåò ìàãèþ áåç ðàçðåøåíèÿ.  
- Àëîõîìîðà -, äâåðü êîìíàòû îòêðûëàñü. Ãàððè íà÷àë áåñøóìíî ñïóñêàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Íà âòîðîì ýòàæå áûëî ñëèøêîì òèõî. "Ñòðàííî"-, ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, íî êàê òîëüêî îí ïîäîø¸ë ê äâåðè â ãîñòèíóþ, íà íåãî îáðóøèëîñü ñðàçó ñòîëüêî çâóêîâ, ÷òî Ãàððè åëå óäåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ. "Çàêëèíàíèå òèøèíû"-, ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå. Ñðåäè ïðî÷èõ çâóêîâ îí óñëûøàë êðèê ñâîåé ò¸òè. Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî óáðàâ çàêëèíàíèå òèøèíû, íà êðèêè èç èõ äîìà ñîñåäè ìîãóò âûçâàòü ïîëèöèþ.  
Çàãëÿíóâ â ùåëü äâåðè. Îí óâèäåë óæàñàþùóþ êàðòèíó. Åãî äÿäÿ ëåæàë íà ïîëó áåç ñîçíàíèÿ (õîòü áû íå ì¸ðòâ!), òðè ôèãóðû â ÷¸ðíûõ ìàíòèÿõ è ìàñêàõ óêàçûâàëè âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè íà åãî ò¸òþ. Äàäëè íèãäå íå áûëî âèäíî. Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî Óïèâàþùèåñÿ õîòåëè óçíàòü ãäå îí; "íî ïî÷åìó îíè ñðàçó íàâåðõ íå ïîäíÿëèñü?" Íàäî ïðèãîòîâèòüñÿ.  
- Finite Incatatem-, ïðîøåïòàë îí. Ñìåõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ ãðîìêî çàçâó÷àë â åãî óøàõ. Îí áûë çàãëóø¸í êðèêàìè åãî ò¸òè íà î÷åðåäíîé "Êðóöèàòóñ", íàïðàâëåííûé íà íå¸. Ýòèõ çâóêîâ áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñáåæàëàñü âñÿ óëèöà!..   
Íóæíî áûëî âñïîìíèòü çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîáû âðåìåííî îáåçâðåäèòü Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Íå èìåëî, ïî÷åìó-òî, çíà÷åíèÿ, ÷òî èõ áûëî áîëüøå, ÷òî îíè ãîðàçäî ñòàðøå è îïûòíåå åãî â çàêëÿòèÿõ. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë â ñåáå ñèëó. Îíà ïîäíèìàëàñü îò åãî ïðàâîé ðóêè, òîé, â êîòîðîé áûëà åãî ïàëî÷êà, è ðàñòåêàëàñü ïî âñåìó òåëó… Íóæíî âûæäàòü ìîìåíò. Ñåé÷àñ!  
- Stupefy,- ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, âëåòåâ â êîìíàòó, è îäèí èç Óïèâàþùèõñÿ óïàë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî ñîâñåì íå îáÿçàòåëüíî âûêðèêèâàòü çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîáû îíî ïðèîáðåëî ñèëó.  
- Expelliarmus-, ïàëî÷êà âòîðîãî ïîíåñëàñü ê Ãàððè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíè óñïåëè îáåðíóòüñÿ.   
Íåò, ê íèì ìàëü÷èê íå èñïûòûâàë æàëîñòè. Âîçìîæíî, ýòè ëþäè áûëè ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, êîãäà îí óáèâàë åãî ðîäèòåëåé, îíè óáèâàëè íåâèííûõ ìàããëîâ, îíè ìó÷èëè åãî ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, îíè ñìåÿëèñü íàä íèì íà ïðîòÿæåíèè åãî ñõâàòêè ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì â ïðîøëîì ãîäó. ×òî ýòî? Ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ ãîðäîñòü èëè ìåñòü?  
- Àññèî âàçà,- óâåñèñòàÿ âàçà, ñòîÿùàÿ íà ñòîëèêè çà ñïèíîé ó îáåçîðóæåííîãî ìàãà ðåçêî ïîëåòåëà â ñòðîíó Ãàððè. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó ðàçäàëñÿ çâóê ðàçáèâàþùåãîñÿ ñòåêëà è Óïèâàþùèéñÿ óïàë íà ïîë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ.  
- Stupefy,- ïðîçâó÷àëî ãäå-òî ñáîêó. Ãàððè åëå óñïåë îòêëîíèòüñÿ îò ïó÷êà ñâåòà, íàïðàâëåííîãî íà íåãî ïîñëåäíèì Óïèâàþùèìñÿ, êîòîðûé î÷åíü áûñòðî îêàçàëñÿ ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé, çàêðûâàÿ ïóòü ê äâåðè.   
- Stupefy,- ðàçäàëîñü ïî÷òè ðÿäîì. Ñ èíñòèíêòîì ëîâöà, îòêëîíÿþùåãîñÿ îò áëàäæåðà, Ãàððè êèíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ê äèâàíó.  
- Petrificus Totalus,- ïðîøåïòàë îí, íàïðàâèâ ïàëî÷êó íà Ïîæèðàòåëÿ, óæå ãîòîâîãî âîçîáíîâèòü àòàêó. Îíåìåâøåå òåëî óïàëî íà ïîë â ãîñòèííîé. Ñòàëî òèõî. Ãàððè ñëûøàë ëèøü ñâî¸ äûõàíèå. Âäðóã ïîñëûøàëèñü øàãè âî äâîðå.  
"Íåóæåëè åù¸ Óïèâàþùèåñÿ? Ñêîëüêî æå èõ?" Øàãè ðàçäàâàëèñü óæå â äîìå. Ïóòè ê îòñòóïëåíèþ íå áûëî. Ãàððè ïðèãîòîâèë ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû çàùèùàòüñÿ. Â êîìíàòó âáåæàëè íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê ñ âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè, áåç ìàñîê… 


	2. Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ðàçáèðàåòñÿ

Îò àâòîðà: âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ.Ðîóëèíã. Ìî¸ òîëüêî âîîáðàæåíèå.   
  
Ñîäåðæàíèå: Ëåòî ïîñëå Òðåìóäðîãî Òóðíèðà. Íà äîì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ñîâåðøåíî íàïàäåíèå è îí âðåìåííî äîëæåí ïîæèòü â äîìå ÷èñòîêðîâíîé ìàãè÷åñêîé ñåìüè... Ìàëôîåâ. Ó Âîëüäåìîðòà íîâûé ïëàí ïî ïîèìêå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Íî ó îáîèõ Ìàëôîåâ ñâîè ïëàíû íà Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë. Ãàððè/Äðàêî, Ãàððè/Ëþöèóñ.  
  
Íàéòè ñâîé ïóòü  
  
Ãëàâà 2:Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ðàçáèðàåòñÿ  
  
Ïÿòü ÷åëîâåê íåäîóì¸ííî îñòàíîâèëèñü ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû, îãëÿäûâàÿ å¸. Çàòåì îíè ïîñìîòðåëè íà ïîäðîñòêà ëåò ïÿòíàäöàòè-øåñòíàäöàòè, íàïðàâëÿþùåãî íà íèõ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó.  
  
- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð?- ñïðîñèë, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñàìûéãëàâíûé èç íèõ.  
  
- Àâðîðû? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.  
  
×åëîâåê êèâíóë.  
  
- Ýððîí Áàëëýò. Íàì ñîîáùèëè î íàïàäåíèè íà äîì 4 ïî Òèñîâîé óëèöå - äîì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. ×òî çäåñü ñëó÷èëîñü?   
  
- Âàì ëó÷øå ïîìî÷ü èì,- Ãàððè óêàçàë ðóêîé íà ñâîèõ äÿäþ ñ ò¸òåé. Îíè æèâû. Îí ýòî òî÷íî çíàë!  
  
Ýððîí Áàëëåò êèâíóë. Äâà àâðîðà ñòàëè ïðîâåðÿòü ñîñòîÿíèå ðîäñòâåííèêîâ Ãàððè. Åù¸ äâîå ïîäîøëè ê Óïèâàþùèìñÿ. Ýððîí ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè ñ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Íàïàâøèå íà äîì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà áûëè äîâîëüíî ìîëîäûìè, ëåò 20-25 è ÿâíî íå î÷åíü îïûòíûìè, "÷òî íèêàê íå ìåøàëî èì èçäåâàòüñÿ íàä ò¸òåé Ïåòóíüåé", - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè.  
  
- ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò çäåñü áóäóò ëþäè èç ìèíèñòåðñòâà. ×òî çäåñü ïðîèçîøëî? - ïîâòîðèë Áàëëýò.  
  
Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî è òîëüêî òîãäà îñîçíàë, ÷òî åãî ïàëî÷êà âñ¸ åù¸ íàïðàâëåíà íà àâðîðà. Îí ìåäëåííî îïóñòèë å¸. Áàëëýò âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàë çà åãî äåéñòâèÿìè.  
  
- Îíè íàïàëè íà äÿäþ ñ ò¸òåé,- íà÷àë Ãàððè. - Õîòåëè çíàòü, ãäå ÿ. Îíè èçäåâàëèñü íàä íèìè... Ìåíÿ èñêëþ÷àò èç Õîãâàðòñà çà òî, ÷òî ÿ èñïîëüçîâàë ìàãèþ áåç ðàçðåøåíèÿ? - íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë îí.  
  
Ýððîí âñêèíóë áðîâè. Ýòîò ïàðåíü ïîðàæàë åãî âñ¸ áîëüøå è áîëüøå. Íà åãî äîì òîëüêî ÷òî íàïàëè, îí îãëóøèë 3 íàïàäàþùèõ è â ýòî âðåìÿ âîëíóåòñÿ î øêîëå.  
  
- ß äóìàþ, â ìèíèñòåðñòâå óëàäÿò ýòîò âîïðîñ.  
  
Ãàððè áûë ðàä òàêîìó îòâåòó. Îíè çàìîë÷àëè. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò äîì Äóðñëåé êèøèë ìèíèñòåðñêèìè ðàáîòíèêàìè. Íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ íåçàìåòíî, à íåêîòîðûå îòêðûòî, ðàçãëÿäûâàëè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Ãàððè òàê è îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü, ãäå ñòîÿë, äåðæà ïàëî÷êó îïóùåííîé. ×òî-òî íå òàê! Åñëè áû Âîëüäåìîðò õîòåë ïîõèòèòü åãî èëè óáèòü, îí áû ïîñëàë áîëüøå áîëåå îïûòíûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ èëè ïðèáûë áû ñàì. À òàê... ×òî-òî çäåñü íå ñòûêóåòñÿ...  
  
- Ïîòòåð,- ïîçâàë äî áîëè çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ. Ñíåéï! Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ.  
  
- Äà, ïðîôåññîð?- ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèë îí. ßñíî, ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåò Ñíåéï - Äàìáëäîð ïîñëàë åãî. Â ýòîì ìîæíî íå ñîìíåâàòüñÿ.  
  
Ñíåéï, åñëè è áûë óäèâë¸í ïîâåäåíèåì Ãàððè, òî îá ýòîì ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëà ëèøü ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿòûå áðîâè.  
  
- Íó è âî ÷òî âû ââÿçàëèñü â ýòîò ðàç, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?  
  
- ß äóìàþ, âû è òàê çíàåòå,- âñ¸ òàê æå ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ëåòîì ïðîôåññîð íå ìîæåò îòíÿòü ó íåãî áàëëû (Ñíåéï, î÷åâèäíî, ýòî òîæå çíàë, òàê êàê ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî ïðîïóñòèë åãî òîí ìèìî óøåé).  
  
- Âàì ëó÷øå ïîåõàòü ñî ìíîé, Ïîòòåð.  
  
- Êóäà?  
  
- ß ñîîáùó âàì ýòî ïî äîðîãå.  
  
- ×òî áóäåò ñ íèìè?- Ãàððè êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó Äóðñëåé,- è ãäå ìîé êóçåí?  
  
- Äóìàþ, ÷òî âàøèõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ ïðèâåäóò â ïîðÿäîê â áîëüíèöå ñâ. Ìóíãî. Õîòÿ òàì îáû÷íî íå ëå÷àò ìàããëîâ, äëÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ìîæíî ñäåëàòü èñêëþ÷åíèå,- íîòêè ñàðêàçìà ÷¸òêî óëàâëèâàëèñü â åãî òîíå.- Âàøåãî êóçåíà æå ïðîñòî îãëóøèëè. Òåïåðü ìîæåì åõàòü?  
  
Ãàððè êèâíóë.   
  
- Ìíå íàäî ñîáðàòü ñâîè âåùè. Ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûìè âçãëÿäàìè ìíîãèõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, â òîì ÷èñëå è Ñíåéïà, Ãàððè ïîø¸ë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Åãî âåùè è òàê áûëè ñëîæåíû, òàê ÷òî äîëãî åìó âîçèòüñÿ íå ïðèøëîñü. Âçÿâ ÷åìîäàí è êëåòêó ñ Áóêëåé, îí ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç. Ó äâåðè åãî óæå æäàë Ñíåéï. Êîðîòêî êèâíóâ Ãàððè ñëåäîâàòü çà íèì, Ñíåéï âûøåë èç äîìà ê êàëèòêå. Ïðîâîð÷àâ ÷òî-òî íàñ÷¸ò àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ ïîäðîñòêîâ, îí âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, è âî äâîðå äîìà Äóðñëåé îêàçàëñÿ àâòîáóñ "Íî÷íîé ðûöàðü".  
  
- Ýé, ãëÿäè! Ýòî æå Ãàððè Ïîòòåð,- óñëûøàë Ãàððè ãîëîñ Ñòýíà. Ñòýí çàïíóëñÿ ïîä ñóðîâûì âçãëÿäîì ïðîôåññîðà çåëèé.  
  
- Êóäà âàì?- ñïðîñèë îí  
  
- "Äûðÿâûé Êîò¸ë" è áûñòðî!- Ñíåéï âîø¸ë âíóòðü. Ãàððè ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì. ×åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä àâòîáóñ îòïðàâèëñÿ.  
  
- Ïî÷åìó ìû íå âîñïîëüçîâàëèñü ïîðòêëþ÷¸ì?- ñïðîñèë Ãàððè Ñíåéïà ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ìîë÷àíèÿ.  
  
- ß äóìàë, ñîáûòèÿ ïðîøëîãî ãîäà îòîáüþò ó âàñ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, æåëàíèå ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïîðòêëþ÷àìè íà âñþ æèçíü,- õìûêíóë ïðîôåññîð, íî, óâèäåâ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ïîòòåðà, áûñòðî äîáàâèë,- íå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ñîçäàòü åãî.  
  
- ßñíî. À ãäå ÿ áóäó æèòü äî êîíöà ëåòà? Â Õîãâàðòñå èëè ó Óèçëè?- ñíîâà ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.  
  
Âñå åãî âîïðîñû è îòâåòû áûëè ÷¸òêî ñôîðìóëèðîâàíû. Íè îäíîãî ëèøíåãî ñëîâà. "Èíòåðåñíî, çàìåòèë ëè îí ñàì ýòî?"- ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. Íåâîîðóæ¸ííûì ãëàçîì ìîæíî çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê èçìåíèëñÿ. Âûðîñ, ÷òî ëè? Òåïåðü îí ñòàë áîëüøå ïîõîæ íà îòöà. Ðàçâå ÷òî, áîëåå ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûé è ñïîêîéíûé. Ñïîêîéíûé? Íàâåðíîå, ýòî øîê. Êàêîé íîðìàëüíûé ïîäðîñòîê áóäåò òàê ñåáÿ âåñòè ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ñîáûòèé? Õîòÿ, íåëüçÿ çàáûâàòü, ÷òî ýòî Ïîòòåð. À îíè âñå íåíîðìàëüíûå. ×òî îòåö, ÷òî ñûí. ×åãî åù¸ ìîæíî îæèäàòü îò òàêèõ. Ïîêà Ñíåéï "îáäóìûâàë îòâåò", Ãàððè òåðïåëèâî æäàë, íå îòâîäÿ âçãëÿäà îò åãî ëèöà.  
  
- Ñêîðåå âñåãî, Ïîòòåð,- Íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Ñíåéï,- òû ïîæèâ¸øü îñòàòîê ëåòà ó êàêîé-òî ÷èñòîêðîâíîé ìàãè÷åñêîé ñåìüè. Ñåé÷àñ ìèíèñòð Ôóäæ çàíèìàåòñÿ ýòèì âîïðîñîì...  
  
- Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ìîãó áûòü â Õîãâàðòñå,- ïåðåáèë Ãàððè.  
  
- Íà ýòî åñòü ñâîè ïðè÷èíû, Ïîòòåð, è òåáå èõ çíàòü íå îáÿçàòåëüíî. Ãàððè çàìîë÷àë. Ñíåéï òîæå.   
  
- Ïîòòåð,- ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ãäå-òî ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà,- ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ðàññêàçàòü î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñåãîäíÿ?  
  
- ß íå ìîãó äîáàâèòü íè÷åãî ê òîìó, ÷òî ñêàçàë àâðîðó Ýðîíó Áàëëýòó. Âû ñ íèì ðàçãîâàðèâàëè.  
  
Î ñâîèõ äîìûñëàõ Ãàððè ðåøèë ïîêà ïîìîë÷àòü. Ñíåéï áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñïðàøèâàë è çàäóìàëñÿ î ÷¸ì-òî ñâî¸ì. Ó Ãàððè êðóòèëèñü â ãîëîâå ñîâñåì íåïðèÿòíûå ìûñëè. Åãî îòäàäóò â êàêóþ-òî ñåìüþ? Êàê áóäòî, âîçüìóò èç ïðèþòà. Êàêèå áû îíè íå áûëè, à Äóðñëè - åãî ðîäñòâåííèêè, è åìó áûëî èõ æàëü. Åäèíñòâåííîé ÷èñòîêðîâíîé ñåìü¸é, êîòîðóþ îí çíàë (íå ñ÷èòàÿ, êîíå÷íî, Ìàëôîåâ) áûëè Óèçëè. ×¸ðò, êàê æå õîòåëîñü ñíîâà èõ âñåõ óâèäåòü! Â "Íîðå" âñåãäà òàê øóìíî è âåñåëî. Ïîñëå íåäåëè ïî÷òè ïîëíîãî îòñóòñòâèÿ îáùåíèÿ, î÷åíü õîòåëîñü âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè: Ðîíîì, Ãåðìèîíîé... È â òî æå âðåìÿ íå õîòåëîñü. Ñòðàøíî. Çà èõ æèçíè. Åñëè Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ïîñìåëè íàïàñòü íà äîì Äóðñëåé, êîòîðûé ïîêà íàõîäèëñÿ ïîä çàùèòîé Äàìáëäîðà, èì íè÷åãî íå ñòîèëî íàïàñòü íà "Íîðó" è òîãäà... Íåò, ëó÷øå íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Íå õîòåëîñü ïîòåðÿòü åù¸ è ýòó ñåìüþ. Ýòî íèêîãäà íå ïðîèçîéä¸ò. Ñëèøêîì ñâåæà åù¸ ïàìÿòü î Ñåäðèêå, ÷òîáû äóìàòü î ãèáåëè äðóãèõ.  
  
Ëó÷øå ïîäóìàòü î ÷¸ì-ëèáî äðóãîì, îòâëå÷üñÿ îò òÿæ¸ëûõ ìûñëåé. Ãàððè íà÷àë âñïîìèíàòü çàêëèíàíèÿ ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, êîòîðûå îí âûó÷èë çà íåäåëþ. Îí è íå çàìåòèë, êàê "Íî÷íîé Ðûöàðü" ïîäúåõàë ê "Äûðÿâîìó Êîòëó". Íå óñïåë Ãàððè âûéòè èç àâòîáóñà, êàê áûë çàêëþ÷¸í â îáúÿòüÿ Àðòóðà Óèçëè.  
  
- Ãàððè! Ìàëü÷èê ìîé, êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü?   
  
Ãàððè êðàåì ãëàçà óâèäåë, êàê ñêðèâèëñÿ Ñíåéï.  
  
- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè! Î÷åíü ðàä âàñ âèäåòü! - âïåðâûå çà ýòîò äåíü Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ.  
  
- ß òàê âîëíîâàëñÿ. Ìîëëè è ðåáÿòà åù¸ íè÷åãî íå çíàþò. Ìíå òàê æàëü. ß, êàê òîëüêî óçíàë ñðàçó õîòåë ïîåõàòü ê òåáå, íî ïîòîì ðåøèë, ÷òî ëó÷øå óçíàòü ó Ôóäæà ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ äåëàòü. ß õîòåë âçÿòü òåáÿ ê íàì íà ëåòî, íî ìèíèñòð ñêàçàë, ÷òî óæå ðåøåíî, ãäå òû áóäåøü æèòü ëåòîì è, ÷òî îáñóæäàòü ýòó òåìó áîëüøå íå áóäóò. Íî, åñëè òû çàõî÷åøü, Ãàððè, ìû ìîæåì çàñòàâèòü Ôóäæà èçìåíèòü ðåøåíèå. Îí íå ìîæåò ðåøàòü çà òåáÿ. Îí äàæå íå ñêàçàë ê êàêîé ñåìüå òåáÿ ðåøèëè îòïðàâèòü.  
  
- Íå íàäî, ìèñòåð Óèçëè.  
  
- ×òî?- Àðòóð Óèçëè óäèâë¸ííî çàìîë÷àë,- ÷òî íå íàäî, Ãàððè?  
  
- Ïóñòü âñ¸ áóäåò òàê, êàê åñòü. Åñëè ìèíèñòð ðåøèë, ÷òî ìíå ëó÷øå åõàòü â êàêóþ-òî ñåìüþ, òî ïóñêàé. Òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå.  
  
- Äà, êîíå÷íî,- Àðòóð, êàçàëîñü, íå íàõîäèë ñëîâ. ß ìîãó ñäåëàòü ÷òî-ëèáî äëÿ òåáÿ, Ãàððè?- íàêîíåö ñïðîñèë îí.  
  
Ñåêóíäó Ãàððè êîëåáàëñÿ, íî ïîòîì ðåøèëñÿ.  
  
- Íàì ëó÷øå âîéòè âíóòðü. Ìèñòåð Óèçëè êèâíóë, à Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ.  
  
- Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Äóìàþ, äàëüøå ìíå ñòîèò æäàòü ðàñïîðÿæåíèé ìèíèñòåðñòâà. ß ñïðàâëþñü ñàì. Äî ñâèäàíüÿ. Ñíåéï êîðîòêî êèâíóë Ïîòòåðó è Àðòóðó Óèçëè è äåçàïïàðèðîâàë.  
  
Â êîìíàòå "Äûðÿâîãî Êîòëà", ïðåäîñòàâëåííîé Òîìîì, Ãàððè ïåðâûì äåëîì îãëÿäåëñÿ, à ïîòîì, ïîìÿâøèñü, ñïðîñèë.  
  
- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ìîãó ÿ ïîïðîñèòü âàñ îá îäîëæåíèè?  
  
- Êîíå÷íî, Ãàððè. Â ÷¸ì äåëî?  
  
- Âû... Âû íå ìîãëè áû óçíàòü êàê òàì Ñèðèóñ?- âûäîõíóë Ãàððè  
  
- ß ïîñòàðàþñü ñäåëàòü âñ¸, ÷òî â ìîèõ ñèëàõ, ÷òîáû âûÿñíèòü ýòî êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. ×òî-íèáóäü åù¸?  
  
- Íåò, ñïàñèáî, ìèñòåð Óèçëè,.  
  
- Íå çà òî! Íå çà ÷òî! ß ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ ïîïðîáóþ ÷òî-òî óçíàòü, åñëè òåáå ìîÿ ïîìîùü áîëüøå íå òðåáóåòñÿ.  
  
Ãàððè êèâíóë è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Àðòóð Óèçëè òîæå èñ÷åç. Îñòàâøèñü îäèí â êîìíàòå, Ãàððè ðåøèë îáäóìàòü ïëàí ñâîèõ äåéñòâèé. Ñêîðî åìó ñîîáùàò, ãäå îí ïðîâåä¸ò îñòàòîê ëåòà, à ïîêà... Áûñòðî ïåðåîäåâøèñü, îí ïîø¸ë ïî Êîñîìó ïåðåóëêó ê áàíêó Ãðèíãîòòñ. Âçÿâ íåìíîãî äåíåã èç õðàíèëèùà, Ãàððè ïåðâûì äåëîì ðåøèë ÷òî-ëèáî ïîåñòü. Áûëî óæå òåìíî, íî êàê íè ñòðàííî, ïî÷òè âñå ìàãàçèíû è êàôå ðàáîòàëè. Îòäàâ äîëæíîå õîëîäíîìó ñîêó è ïàðå áóëî÷åê, Ãàððè îòïðàâèëñÿ çà êíèãàìè. Êíèãè ýòèì ëåòîì áûëè åãî åäèíñòâåííûì çàíÿòèåì. È, õîòü Ãàððè ñåáå â ýòîì íå ïðèçíàâàëñÿ, åìó áûëî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî.  
  
Êíèæíûé ìàãàçèí áûë ïóñò, ïîýòîìó õîçÿèí îòäàë âñ¸ ñâî¸ âíèìàíèå Ãàððè. Âñêîðå, óñòàâøèé, íî äîâîëüíûé õîðîøèìè ïîêóïêàìè, ìàëü÷èê çàø¸ë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó â "Äûðÿâîì Êîòëå", íàãðóæåííûé êíèãàìè ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, çàêëèíàíèÿì, ðåäêèì ìàãè÷åñêèì æèâîòíûì, èñòîðèè ìàãèè, çàùèòå îò ò¸ìíûõ ñèë, êâèääè÷ó, àðèôìàíòèêå... è äàæå çåëüÿì. Õîòåëîñü çà ýòî ëåòî íàâåðñòàòü âñ¸ óïóùåííîå çà ïðåäûäóùèå ãîäà. È, âîçìîæíî, áûòü ãîòîâûì ê ñëåäóþùåé âñòðå÷å ñ Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ.   
  
Îò ÷òåíèÿ êíèãè åãî îòîðâàë ñòóê â äâåðü. Ïðîâåðèâ íàëè÷èå ïàëî÷êè, Ãàððè îòêðûë å¸. Òîì, õîçÿèí áàðà, ñîîáùèë Ãàððè, ÷òî âíèçó åãî æäóò èç ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Ãàððè ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì. Çà îäíèì èç ñòîëèêîâ ãðèôôèíäîðåö óâèäåë ïàðó ëþäåé â ÷¸ðíûõ ìàíòèÿõ. Îäíîãî èç íèõ îí óçíàë. Ýòî áûë ìèíèñòð ìàãèè, Êîðíåëèóñ Ôóäæ.   
  
- Çäðàâñòâóé, Ãàððè,- æèçíåðàäîñòíî ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë îí åãî. ×òî-òî çàñòàâèëî Ãàððè íàñòîðîæèòüñÿ. Ìîæåò, òîí åãî ãîëîñà? Èëè åù¸ ÷òî-òî?   
  
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ìèñòåð Ôóäæ.  
  
- Ïðèñàæèâàéñÿ, Ãàððè. Íå áóäó äîëãî îáúÿñíÿòü ïî÷åìó ìû çäåñü. Òû, íàâåðíîå, ýòî è ñàì õîðîøî ïîíÿë. Õîòåëîñü òîëüêî äàòü òåáå ïîñëåäíèå ðàñïîðÿæåíèÿ, íó è óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë â öåëîñòè è ñîõðàííîñòè,- óëûáíóëñÿ Ôóäæ.  
  
- Òàê âîò,- ïðîäîëæèë îí, âèäÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè íà åãî "øóòêó" íèêàê íå îòðåàãèðîâàë,- òû, âåðíî, çíàåøü, ÷òî äî êîíöà êàíèêóë òû áóäåøü æèòü ñ äðóãîé ñåìü¸é. Çàâòðà â 9 óòðà òåáÿ çàáåðóò. ×òî çà ñåìüÿ? Íå ñêàæó,- çàñìåÿëñÿ ìèíèñòð,- ïóñòü ýòî áóäåò ìàëåíüêèì ñþðïðèçîì. Ìîãó òîëüêî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòè ëþäè ìíîãîóâàæàåìûå ìàãè÷åñêèì íàñåëåíèåì íå òîëüêî Âåëèêîáðèòàíèè, íî è äðóãèõ ñòðàí.   
  
- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð îá ýòîì çíàåò?- ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.  
  
- Äà,- õìûêíóë Ôóäæ,- îí íå èìåë íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ. À òåïåðü, ïðîñòè, Ãàððè. Äåëà... Äî ñêîðîãî!  
  
Ìèíèñòð ñî ñâîèì ñïóòíèêîì óøëè èç áàðà, à Ãàððè ïîø¸ë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ñîáðàë âñå êíèãè è âåùè è ðåøèë íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü. Çàâòðà åãî æä¸ò òÿæ¸ëûé äåíü.  
  
Óòðî âûäàëîñü ñîëíå÷íûì. " Íó íàêîíåö-òî! Îãî óæå ïîëîâèíà äåâÿòîãî! Íàäî âñòàâàòü." ×åðåç ìèíóò 15 Ãàððè áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ãîòîâ è ñîáðàí â äîðîãó. Îí ðåøèë ñêîðîòàòü âðåìÿ çà çàâòðàêîì.  
  
- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?- ïðîèçí¸ñ êòî-òî ñîâñåì ðÿäîì. Ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, Ãàððè âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì.  
  
- Äîáðîå óòðî, ïðîôåññîð. Âû çà ìíîé?- âòàéíå íàäåÿñü, ÷òî íåò, Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ èç-çà ñòîëèêà.  
  
- Äà, Ïîòòåð. Ñîáèðàéòåñü è ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé. ß îòâåäó âàñ.  
  
- Êóäà ìû åäåì?- ñïðîñèë Ãàððè óæå íà óëèöå. Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü, áûë óäèâë¸í.  
  
- Ðàçâå Ôóäæ òåáå íå ñêàçàë?  
  
- Îí ïðèåçæàë â÷åðà, íî ðåøèë íå ãîâîðèòü ê êàêîé ñåìüå ÿ ïîïàäó. Ñíåéï õìûêíóë.  
  
- Òîãäà ÿñíî. Ëó÷øåãî îí ïðèäóìàòü íå ìîã. Íî íå áóäó ïîðòèòü âàì óäîâîëüñòâèå. Óçíàåòå âñ¸ íà ìåñòå. Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ñíåéï âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà ìàëåíüêóþ êîëáî÷êó. - Ïîðòêëþ÷,- ñîîáùèë îí,- íà ñ÷¸ò òðè. Ðàç. Äâà. Òðè.   
  
Äîòðîíóâøèñü äî ïîðòêëþ÷à, Ãàððè îïÿòü îùóòèë, êàê âñå âíóòðåííîñòè ïåðåâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ. Ñðàçó âñïîìíèëñÿ Ñåäðèê... Ïðèçåìëèâøèñü íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì ñî âñòðÿõèâàþùèìñÿ Ñíåéïîì, Ãàððè íå ñðàçó ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ ïåðåä ëåñîì.  
  
- Èäè çà ìíîé,- Ñíåéï âîø¸ë â ëåñ. ×òîáû íå îñòàâàòüñÿ îäíîìó, Ãàððè ïîäõâàòèë ÷åìîäàí è îòïðàâèëñÿ çà íèì. Ëåñ ïî÷åìó-òî áûë ñëèøêîì ò¸ìíûì... è òèõèì. Íè ïòèö, íè æèâîòíûõ.  
  
- Èäè òîëüêî çà ìíîé,- âíîâü ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï, è Ãàððè ïîâèíîâàëñÿ. ×åðåç îêîëî ÷àñà õîäüáû, îíè âûøëè ê îãðîìíûì âîðîòàì. "Äîâîëüíî êðàñèâî,- ïîäóìàë Ãàððè,- íî óæ áîëüíî ìðà÷íî.   
  
Çà âîðîòàìè áûëî òåìíî, õîòÿ, ïî èäåå, äîëæåí áûë áûòü äåíü. Ïîêà Ãàððè Ðàçãëÿäûâàë îãðîìíóþ ñòåíó ñ îðíàìåíòàìè è ñëîâàìè íà êàêîì-òî íåïîíÿòíîì ÿçûêå, Ñíåéï, ïðîøåïòàâ ÷òî-òî, "îòêðûë âîðîòà".  
  
- Ïîéä¸ì, Ïîòòåð.  
  
Êàê áû íè êàçàëîñü òåìíî è ìðà÷íî íà óëèöå, âíóòðè âñ¸ áûëî ïðîñòî ñóïåð. Ïî êðàÿì øèðîêîé òðîïèíêè ñòîÿëè äåðåâüÿ. Âåðõóøåê èõ âèäíî íå áûëî, êîíöà òðîïèíêè òîæå. Îíà óõîäèëà âíèç.  
  
"Ò¸òÿ Ïåòóíüÿ áû â îáìîðîê óïàëà îò òàêîãî "ñàäèêà",- ïîäóìàë Ãàððè.  
  
Îíè äîâîëüíî äîëãî øëè, ïîêà íå äîøëè äî çàìêà. Åù¸ óâèäåâ åãî èçäàëåêà, Ãàððè ÷óòü ÷åìîäàí íå âûðîíèë. Æèâ¸ò æå êòî-òî! Çàìîê áûë ëèøü ÷óòü ìåíüøå, ÷åì Õîãâàðòñ è ñìîòðåëñÿ ïðîñòî îáàëäåííî!  
  
Ó îãðîìíûõ äóáîâûõ äâåðåé èõ óæå æäàëè. Îêîëî äåñÿòêà äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ, êîòîðûå íàïåðåáîé õîòåëè ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü "Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà" è ïðåäëàãàëè ñâîþ ïîìîùü.  
  
- Âû íà ìåñòå, Ïîòòåð. Ñâîþ ðàáîòó ÿ âûïîëíèë,- Ãàððè êèâíóë. Ñíåéï óæå ñîáèðàëñÿ óõîäèòü, íî âäðóã ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ñêàçàë òàê, ÷òî ñëûøíî áûëî òîëüêî Ãàððè,- Áóäü îñòîðîæåí, Ïîòòåð. Âñ¸ íå òàê ïðîñòî,- è óø¸ë, îñòàâèâ Ãàððè îäíîãî. 


	3. Â ãîñòÿõ

Îò àâòîðà: âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíã. Ìî¸ òîëüêî âîîáðàæåíèå.   
  
Ñîäåðæàíèå: Ëåòî ïîñëå Òðåìóäðîãî Òóðíèðà. Íà äîì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ñîâåðøåíî íàïàäåíèå è îí âðåìåííî äîëæåí ïîæèòü â äîìå ÷èñòîêðîâíîé ìàãè÷åñêîé ñåìüè... Ìàëôîåâ. Ó Âîëüäåìîðòà íîâûé ïëàí ïî ïîèìêå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Íî ó îáîèõ Ìàëôîåâ ñâîè ïëàíû íà Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë. Ãàððè/Äðàêî, Ãàððè/Ëþöèóñ.  
  
Íàéòè ñâîé ïóòü  
  
Ãëàâà 3: Â ãîñòÿõ  
  
Äâåðü Ãàððè îòêðûë ýëüô, êîòîðûé âçÿë ó íåãî âåùè, âåæëèâî ïîêëîíèëñÿ è ïðèãëàñèë ïðîéòè â çàìîê. Îíè ïðîøëè â ãîñòèíóþ. Ýëüô æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèë åìó ïðèñåñòü â êðåñëî.  
  
- Õîçÿèí äîëæåí ïîäîéòè ñ ìèíóòó íà ìèíóòó. ß îòíåñó âåùè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, â âàøó êîìíàòó.  
  
Ãàððè êèâíóë. Ýëüô ó÷òèâî ïîêëîíèëñÿ è ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó. Ãàððè ðåøèë îñìîòðåòüñÿ.  
  
Çàìîê, íåñîìíåííî, ïðåíàäëåæàë ñòàðèííîìó ðîäó, íî êàêîìó? Ó êîãî åìó ïðåäñòîèò ïðîâåñòè ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû. Ýòîò âîïðîñ íå äàâàë åìó ïîêîÿ ñî â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ, êîãäà åìó îáî âñåì ñîîáùèë Ôóäæ.  
  
Åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïðåðâàë ñêðèï äâåðè. Ãàððè ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è çàìåð: ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë óïèâàþùèéñÿ ñìåðòüþ, ïðàâàÿ ðóêà Âîëüäåìîðòà, îòåö åãî çàêëÿòîãî âðàãà - Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé.  
  
- Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â ìîé çàìîê. Íàäåþñü, äëèòåëüíîå ïóòåøåñòâèå íå ñëèøêîì óòîìèëî òåáÿ, Ãàððè? (ñî Ñíåéïîì? Óòîìèëî? - äîñòàëî!)  
  
Íèæíÿÿ ÷åëþñòü Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîïîëçëà âíèç, âñå åãî ñàìîîáëàäàíèå ðåçêî óëåòó÷èëîñü, à ìûñëè ñáèëèñü â îäèí áîëüøîé êîìîê. Ãàððè íå çíàë, ÷òî åìó äåëàòü, òî ëè âûõâàòèòü ïàëî÷êó è íàêèíóòüñÿ íà Ëþöèóñà ñ êðèêîì "çàùèùàéñÿ", òî ëè ïîáëàãîäàðèòü çà îêàçàííîå åìó âíèìàíèå è áåñïîêîéñòâî. Ïîýòîìó îí òàê è ïðîäîëæàë ñòîÿòü ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì íå â ñèëàõ ÷òî-ëèáî ñäåëàòü. Âèäÿ åãî çàìåøàòåëüñòâî, Ëþöèóñ ìèëî óëûáàÿñü, ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå.  
  
- ß ïîíèìàþ Ãàððè òâîå çàìåøàòåëüñòâî, òåáå ìíîãîå ñåé÷àñ íå ïîíÿòíî, íî íå ñòîèò âîëíîâàòüñÿ. Ìèíèñòð Ôóäæ ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ ïðèíÿòü òåáÿ íà ëåòî, êîíå÷íî ñ ñîãëàñèÿ Äàìáëäîðà, ÷òî áû îáåñïå÷èòü òåáÿ íàäëåæàùåé çàùèòîé. Êàê âèäèøü ÿ ñîãëàñèëñÿ. Êîíå÷íî, ìíå ìíîãîå ïðèäåòñÿ òåáå îáúÿñíèòü, íî ýòèì, ÿ äóìàþ, ìû çàéìåìñÿ ïîçæå, à ñåé÷àñ ÿ ñîâåòóþ òåáå ïðîéòè ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó è îòäîõíóòü.   
  
Âñå åùå íè÷åãî, íå ñîîáðàæàÿ, íà àâòîïèëîòå Ãàððè ïîñëåäîâàë çà Ëþöèóñîì ïî ëåñòíèöå íà âòîðîé ýòàæ. Îí ñóäîðîæíî ïûòàëñÿ âñå æå ïîíÿòü ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî îí! äåëàåò â çàìêå ó óïèâàþùåãîñÿ ñìåðòüþ, è î ÷åì âîîáùå äóìàþò â ìèíèñòåðñòâå ìàãèè. Âäðóã åãî îñåíèëî " ÷åðò",- ìûñëåííî âûðóãàëñÿ Ãàððè, âåäü ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ âñå ëåòî ïðîâåñòè ïîä îäíîé êðûøåé ñ Äðàêî, èíòåðåñíî, à êàê îí íà âñå îòðåàãèðóåò, êðóòî áûëî áû óâèäåòü åãî ôèçèîíîìèþ, êîãäà îí îáî âñåì óçíàåò.  
  
Òåì âðåìåíåì îíè ïîäîøëè ê îãðîìíîé äóáîâîé äâåðè, êîòîðàÿ áûëà îãðîìíîé íå òî ÷òî äëÿ Ãàððè, íî è, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, äëÿ Õàãðèäà. Îí ïðî ñåáÿ óëûáíóëñÿ, ïðåäñòàâèâ Õàãðèäà, ðàçãóëèâàþùåãî ïîä ðó÷êó ñ Ëþöèóñîì ïî çàìêó.  
  
Ëþöèóñ îòêðûë äâåðü è ïðåäëîæèë åìó ïðîéòè, ïðîïóñêàÿ åãî âïåðåä.  
  
- Ýòî òâîÿ êîìíàòà îñâàèâàéñÿ, ó òåáÿ åñòü âðåìÿ äî 5 ÷àñîâ, ÷òî áû îòäîõíóòü è îñìîòðåòüñÿ. Åñëè òåáå ÷òî- ëèáî ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ, ìîæåøü ïîçâàòü ýëüôîâ, îíè ñ ðàäîñòüþ âûïîëíÿò òâîè ïðîñüáû. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè.  
  
Íàêîíåö Ãàððè ñîáðàëñÿ è ïðîèçíåñ ïåðâûå ñëîâà ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê çàøåë â çàìîê.  
  
- Íî ïî÷åìó èìåííî âû? - âûïàëèë îí.  
  
Ëþöèóñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ è, çàãàäî÷íî óëûáàÿñü, ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè ñâûñîêà.  
  
- Òû âñå óçíàåøü. Òåáå ìíîãîå ïðèøëîñü ïåðåæèòü çà ýòè íåñêîëüêî äíåé, ïîýòîìó ïðîñòî ñåé÷àñ ðàññëàáüñÿ. Ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë, îñòàâèâ Ãàððè â ïîëíîì íåäîóìåíèè.  
  
Ãàððè îêèíóë êîìíàòó âçãëÿäîì. Îíà áûëà, íåñîìíåííî, ñàìîé áîëüøîé èç òåõ, â êîòîðûõ åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü îñòàâàòüñÿ. È êîíå÷íî íå øëà â íèêàêîå ñðàâíåíèå ñ åãî ÷óëàíîì èëè êîìíàòîé â Íîðå. Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê êðîâàòè, êîòîðàÿ ñòîÿëà ó îêíà, èìåþùèé âèä íà îçåðî çà çàìêîì, çíà÷èò, åãî ïîñåëèëè òàê, ÷òîáû îí íå âèäåë, êòî ïðèõîäèò èëè óõîäèò, ïîäóìàë îí. Íà ïîäîêîííèêå ñòîÿëà êëåòêà ñ Áóêëåé, êóäà åå ïîñòàâèë ýëüô. Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé è ïðîñóíóë ïàëåö, ñîâà â îòâåò íåæíî åãî óùèïíóëà è, êàê áû ñî÷óâñòâóÿ åìó, ïîíèìàþùå óõíóëà. Êðîâàòü áûëà çàñòåëåíà øåëêîâûì ïîêðûâàëîì, ãäå áûëè èçîáðàæåíû, êàêèå-òî äèêîâèííûå æèâîòíûå, î êîòîðûõ îí íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë. Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê ñâîèì âåùàì, ëåæàùèì ðÿäîì ñ êîìîäîì. Øêàô ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ â ñàìîì äàëüíåì óãëó. Íî ðåøèë ðàçëîæèòü èõ ïîïîçæå. Â êîìíàòå òàê æå ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ ñòîÿë ñòîë íà èçÿùíûõ êðèâûõ íîæêàõ è òàêîé æå ñòóë. Íî Ãàððèíî âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåêëî îãðîìíîå çåðêàëî, íàõîäèâøååñÿ ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ êðîâàòè, òàê ÷òî, ëåæà ìîæíî áûëî ñåáÿ â íåì âèäåòü. Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåìó. Îòêèíóë íåïîñëóøíûå âîëîñû íàçàä è ïîòðîãàë øðàì. Íà íåãî èç çåðêàëà ñìîòðåëî áëåäíîå, èçìó÷åííîå ëèöî è òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óñòàëîñòü îò íåðâíîãî ïåðåíàïðÿæåíèÿ. Îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî îí óæå äàâíî íîðìàëüíî íå ñïàë, à åñëè è çàñûïàë, òî ñíèëèñü òîëüêî êîøìàðû, ñâÿçàííûå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Êàê æå òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî îí òåïåðü áóäåò æèòü ó ñâîåãî âðàãà? Ãàððè âñïîìíèë ñâîèõ äðóçåé, Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðûõ åìó ñåé÷àñ òàê íå õâàòàëî, è ðåøèë, íå îòêëàäûâàÿ, íàïèñàòü èì ïèñüìî. Îí äîñòàë èç ñóìêè ïåðãàìåíò è ïåðî è, ñåâ çà ñòîë, íà÷àë îïèñûâàòü ñîáûòèÿ ïðîøåäøèõ íåñêîëüêèõ äíåé. Îí ðåøèë ïîñëàòü ïèñüìî ñíà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíå, ñàì íå ïîíèìàÿ ïî÷åìó, åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà êàê íèêòî äðóãîé ìîæåò äàòü åìó ìóäðûé ñîâåò. Çàêîí÷èâ, îí ïîäîøåë ê êëåòêå ñ Áóêëåé, îòêðûë äâåðöó è âðó÷èë åé ïèñüìî. Áóêëÿ ñåëà ñíà÷àëà åìó íà ïëå÷î, à ïîòîì, ñäåëàâ êðóã ïî÷åòà ïî êîìíàòå, âûëåòåëà â îêíî. Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî îñìîòðåòü êîìíàòó ó íåãî åùå áóäåò âðåìÿ, à ñåé÷àñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëó÷øå îòäîõíóòü.   
  
×åðåç ïàðó ÷àñîâ Ãàððè ïîêèíóë ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Ñïóñòèâøèñü â çàë, Ãàððè óâèäåë îãðîìíûé ñòîë, íàêðûòûé ëèøü íà òðîèõ. Ëþöèóñ åãî óæå æäàë "çíà÷èò, òðåòüèì äîëæåí áûòü Äðàêî" - îí ïðåäïîëîæèë.  
  
- Êàê äåëà? ×óâñòâóé ñåáÿ êàê äîìà, Ãàððè.  
  
Äëÿ Ãàððè ýòà ôðàçà ïðîçâó÷àëà, êàê íàñìåøêà, åãî àæ ïåðåäåðíóëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñðàçó âñïîìíèë ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, è îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîðà áû åìó âñå îáúÿñíèòü. Ñëîâíî ïðî÷èòàâ åãî ìûñëè, Ëþöèóñ íà÷àë ðàçãîâîð, êîòîðîãî Ãàððè æäàë ñ íåòåðïåíèåì.  
  
- Ñÿäü, - ïðèêàçàë Ëþöèóñ è Ãàððè ïîä÷èíèëñÿ, ïðèñåâ, íà ñòîÿùèé âîçëå ñòîëà ñòóë.  
  
- Ïàðó äíåé íàçàä, ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê íàïàëè íà òâîþ ñåìüþ, ìíå ïðèñëàëè ñîâó èç ìèíèñòåðñòâà, ãäå Ôóäæ ëè÷íî íàçíà÷èë ìåíÿ òâîèì îïåêóíîì.  
  
"Îïåêóíîì? Ôóäæ?" - Ãàððè ÷óòü ñî ñòóëà íå ñâàëèëñÿ, óñëûøàâ òàêîå.  
  
- Ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò âîññòàë, - ïðîäîëæàë óïèâàþùèéñÿ, - ìîé çàìîê ñàìîå ëó÷øåå ìåñòî äëÿ òâîåé çàùèòû. ß èãðàþ â î÷åíü îïàñíóþ èãðó, åñëè Òåìíûé Ëîðä îá ýòîì óçíàåò (îí âûäåðæàë ïàóçó ), ÿ äóìàþ òû çíàåøü, ÷òî îí äåëàåò ñ ïðåäàòåëÿìè.  
  
Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü ëãàë ëè Ëþöèóñ ëèáî ãîâîðèë ïðàâäó, íî åãî ëèöî ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàâàëîñü áåññòðàñòíûì è ñîõðàíÿëî ñâîþ ëåäÿíóþ ìàñêó. " Åñëè îí øïèîí, òî äîëæåí çíàòü è ïðî Ñíåéïà, - ðàññóæäàë Ãàððè, à Ñíåéï ïðî íåãî, èëè ó íèõ ðàçíûå çàäàíèÿ". Åìó î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ñïðîñèòü îá ýòîì, íî ÷òî-òî óäåðæàëî åãî îò ýòîãî ïîñòóïêà. Íàêîíåö, ñîáðàâøèñü ñ ìûñëÿìè, Ãàððè ñïðîñèë  
  
- Ïî÷åìó òîãäà ìåíÿ íå îòïðàâèëè â Õîãâàðòñ, âåäü ëó÷øå Äàìáëäîðà ìåíÿ íèêòî íå ñìîæåò çàùèòèòü?  
  
Ëþöèóñ ñòðàííî ñâåðêíóë ãëàçàìè  
  
- Íà ìîé çàìîê óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìåðòüþ íå íàïàäóò, à â Õîãâàðòñå òàêîå âïîëíå ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ.  
  
Ýòîò îòâåò íå î÷åíü- òî óäîâëåòâîðèë Ãàððè, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî îñòàëîñü íåäîñêàçàííûì, ê òîìó æå îí âñïîìíèë ñëîâà Ñíåéïà, è ýòî ýãî íàñòîðîæèëî, íî åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïðåðâàë äî áîëè çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.  
  
- Îòåö, ïîñëûøàëîñü ñî ñòîðîíû äâåðè  
  
Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé ïîÿâèëñÿ â äâåðÿõ, îäåòûé â ýëåãàíòíóþ ÷åðíóþ ðîáó, ñ ãëàäêî óëîæåííûìè âîëîñàìè è ÿâíûì âûñîêîìåðèåì â ãîëîñå áûë î÷åíü ïîõîæ íà îòöà. Íî âñå åãî âûñîêîìåðèå êóäà-òî óëåòó÷èëîñü, êîãäà îí óçðåë ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Áåäíûé Äðàêî òàê è çàñòûë â äâåðÿõ ñ ðàñêðûòîé ÷åëþñòüþ è âûïó÷åííûìè ãëàçàìè. "Íåò íóæíî çàâÿçàòü ñ ãóëÿíêàìè ó Áëåéç. ß ÿâíî â÷åðà ïåðåáðàë ëèøíåãî". Óâèäåòü ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî îòöà ñ ìèëîé óëûáêîé, ñèäÿùåãî ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, ìîãëî áûòü òîëüêî ãàëëþöèíàöèåé.  
  
- Äà, Äðàêî ïðîõîäè ê ñòîëó, - ïðåðâàë åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ Ëþöèóñ, - êàê âèäèøü ó íàñ ãîñòü, òû äîëæåí áûòü ñ íèì çíàêîì - Ãàððè Ïîòòåð  
  
Äðàêî ñ òðóäîì íàïóñòèë íà ñåáÿ õëàäíîêðîâèå   
  
- ß çíàþ, êòî ýòî, íî ÷òî îí òóò äåëàåò?  
  
- Îí áóäåò æèòü ó íàñ ýòèì ëåòîì, è, ÿ õîòåë áû Äðàêî, ÷òî âû äðóã äðóãà ïîëó÷øå óçíàëè.  
  
- Óçíàëè? Äà ìû æå íå ïåðåâàðèâàåì îäèí îäíîãî óæå ìíîãî ëåò, - âñêèïåë Äðàêî  
  
- Ýòî åùå íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò, ÿ ÷òî áû òû åìó ïîìîã îñâîèòüñÿ, ïîêàçàë áû çàìîê è çàíÿë ÷åì-íèáóäü.  
  
- ×òî ìíå ñ íèì äåëàòü? - íå óíèìàëñÿ Ìàëôîé,- ïîèãðàòü â ñàëêè íà ìåòëàõ èëè óñòðîèòü äóýëüíûé êëóá?  
  
- ÄÐÀÊÎ! - ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ Ëþöèóñ, - òû ñäåëàåøü, êàê ÿ òåáå ñêàçàë, è ÿ íå íàìåðåí îò òåáÿ áîëüøå ñëûøàòü íèêàêèõ âîçðàæåíèé.  
  
Äðàêî çàìîë÷àë, ó íåãî áûëî òàêîå ñîñòîÿíèå, áóäòî íà íåãî âûëèëè âåäðî õîëîäíîé âîäû. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãàððè ïîæàëåë, ÷òî ó íåãî íå áûëî ñ ñîáîé ìàãëîâñêîãî ôîòîàïïàðàòà, ÷òî áû óâåêîâå÷èòü ýòîò ìîìåíò.   
  
- Ãàððè, - îáðàòèëñÿ Ëþöèóñ, - ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ íå âîçíèêíåò áîëüøå íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì ñ ìîèì ñûíîì, à ñåé÷àñ íå ìîã áû òû îñòàâèòü íàñ ñ íèì íàåäèíå.  
  
"Àãà, íå áóäåò ïðîáëåì, êàê æå, çàâåäåò ìåíÿ êóäà-íèáóäü â çàìêå è ïîäñòðîèò, ÷òî áû ÿ â ëîâóøêó ïîïàë - ýòî æå Ìàëôîé îí áåç ýòîãî íå ñìîæåò" - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, íî, êèâíóâ Ëþöèóñó, ìîë÷à âûøåë, îñòàâèâ Ïàïàøó íàåäèíå ñ Ñûíêîì. Ïåðâûì äåëîì îí ðåøèë íàéòè êóõíþ, âåäü èç-çà ïðèõîäà Äðàêî åìó òàê è íå óäàëîñü ïîîáåäàòü, ê òîìó æå îí õîòåë ïîáëèæå ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ ýëüôàìè. Óð÷àíèå â æèâîòå è îáàëäåííûé çàïàõ ïîäñêàçàëè Ãàððè, ãäå èìåííî íàõîäèòüñÿ êóõíÿ. Çàéäÿ òóäà, îí óâèäåë, êàê äåñÿòîê ýëüôîâ ÷òî-òî ãîòîâèëè, íî, óâèäåâ åãî, ñðàçó áðîñèëèñü åìó íàâñòðå÷ó.  
  
- Ýòî æå ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð  
  
- Îí ïðèøåë ê íàì, - ïîñëûøàëèñü âîñòîðæåííûå âîçãëàñû  
  
- Ìîæåò ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ÷åãî-íèáóäü æåëàåò?  
  
È ê îãðîìíîìó óäîâîëüñòâèþ ýëüôîâ îí ïðèçíàëñÿ, ñòî æóòêî ãîëîäíûé. Óæå ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë ïîäíîñ ñî âñåâîçìîæíîé åäîé è ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå Ãàððè óæå óïëåòàë çà îáå ùåêè, ñëóøàÿ øóìíóþ áîëòîâíþ ýëüôîâ.  
  
Êîãäà Ãàððè âûøåë Ëþöèóñ ñòðîãî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñûíà  
  
- ß íå îæèäàë îò òåáÿ òàêîãî íåïîñëóøàíèÿ. Ýòî áûëî íå ðàçóìíî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû.  
  
- Íî îòåö, ÷òî îí òóò äåëàåò? - îïÿòü ïîâòîðèë ñâîé âîïðîñ Äðàêî  
  
- Ïîêà òåáå ýòî íåîáÿçàòåëüíî çíàòü, ñî âðåìåíåì ÿ ñêàæó. À ñåé÷àñ äîñòàòî÷íî çíàòü, ÷òî ýòî íàì âûãîäíî.  
  
- Çíà÷èò, ýòîò èäèîò Ôóäæ âñå-òàêè ñîãëàñèëñÿ?  
  
- Äà, ê òîìó æå ó íåãî íå áûëî âûáîðà. Íà äàííûé ìîìåíò îò òåáÿ òðåáóåòñÿ ïðîñòî ñëåäèòü çà Ïîòòåðîì, ñìîòðåòü, ÷òîáû îí íå ëåç, êóäà åãî íå ïðîñÿò  
  
- Õîðîøî  
  
  
  
Äðàêî çàøåë íà êóõíþ, êàê ðàç êîãäà Ãàððè óæå ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èë ñâîé îáåä, è äîåäàë ïîñëåäíèé áóòåðáðîä.  
  
- ×òî Ïîòòåð åäà íà õàëÿâó, ñìîòðè, íå ïåðåóñåðäñòâóé, à òî òåáÿ íå óçíàþò Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð.   
  
Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëñÿ, óñëûøàâ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.  
  
- Ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó ìîæåøü íå áåñïîêîèòüñÿ ÿ íèêîãäà íå áóäó òàêèì, êàê Êðàáá è Ãîéë. À âîò òåáå, ÿ ñìîòðþ, ïîðà áû çàíÿòüñÿ ñïîðòîì, à òî ñìîòðè, íå âëåçåøü â êâèääè÷íóþ ôîðìó, - ñúÿçâèë Ãàððè  
  
- Äà ÷òî òû çíàåøü! ß ðåãóëÿðíî òðåíèðóþñü â ïîëåòàõ íà ìåòëå, òàê ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó ãóáîê ïî êâèääè÷ó â Ãðèôôèíäîð íå ïîïàäåò.   
  
- Íå áóäü òàêèì ñàìîóâåðåííûì Ìàëôîé, ÷òî óæå ïðèäóìàë, êàê íàì íàïàêîñòèòü, íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû ïðîäóìûâàåøü ýòî çàðàíåå.  
  
- À ÷òî òàêîå? Âåëèêèé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð èñïóãàëñÿ ïîðàæåíèÿ?  
  
- Ïîðàæåíèÿ? Íåóæåëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ìû äàäèì âàì âûèãðàòü. À òû âèäåë ñåáÿ ñî ñòîðîíû, òû æå äàæå ñíèò÷ ïîéìàòü íå ñìîæåøü!  
  
- ×òî?! - âçðåâåë Äðàêî, - õî÷åøü, äàâàé ïðîâåðèì, óâåðåí, òû äàæå äîãíàòü ìåíÿ íå ñóìååøü.   
  
- Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?  
  
- Äà  
  
- Îòëè÷íî, íî ìíå íåîáõîäèìî âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó çà ìåòëîé, èëè òû äàøü ìíå ñâîþ? - ñúåõèäíè÷àë Ãàððè  
  
- Åùå ÷åãî, ÷òî áû òû åå óãðîáèë? Èäè ê ñåáå, ÿ äàþ òåáå 10 ìèíóò, áóäó æäàòü òåáÿ â ãîñòèíîé.  
  
Ãàððè êèâíóë è, ïîáëàãîäàðèâ ýëüôîâ, íàáëþäàâøèõ çà ýòîé íåáîëüøîé ïåðåïàëêîé, çà âêóñíîå óãîùåíèå, âûøåë. Êàê ïðîéòè ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó îí çàïîìíèë, ïîýòîìó åìó íå ñîñòàâèëî òðóäà íàéòè íóæíóþ êîìíàòó, íî, ïîäíèìàÿñü ê ñåáå, â ñàìîì êîíöå òåìíîãî êîðèäîðà îí çàìåòèë ïðèîòêðûòóþ äâåðü, èç êîòîðîé âèäåí áûë ëó÷ ñâåòà. Ëþáîïûòñòâî ïîäòîëêíóëî Ãàððè çàãëÿíóòü òóäà. Òî, ÷òî îí òàì óâèäåë, ïîòðÿñëî åãî íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì èçâåñòèå î òîì, ÷òî îí áóäåò æèòü â çàìêå ó óïèâàþùåãîñÿ ñìåðòüþ. Ýòî áûëà áèáëèîòåêà, íî êàêàÿ, ñòîëüêî êíèã îí íå âèäåë, íàâåðíîå, äàæå â Õîãâàðòñå. Êîìíàòà áûëà ïîëóêðóãëàÿ, à êíèæíûå ïîëêè ðàñïîëàãàëèñü âäîëü ñòåí, ðàñïîëàãàëèñü ÿðóñàìè, è óõîäèëè âûñîêî ïîä ïîòîëîê, êîòîðîãî äàæå íå áûëî âèäíî, òàê êàê ñâå÷è, ðàññòàâëåííûå íà ñïåöèàëüíûõ ïîäñòàâêàõ ó ïîëîê, îñâåùàëè, ëèøü íèæíèé ÿðóñ. ×òî áû äîñòàòü ñàìûå âåðõíèå êíèãè íåîáõîäèìî áûëî, íàâåðíîå, âçëåòåòü. Ïîñðåäè áèáëèîòåêè ñòîÿë íåáîëüøîé êðóãëûé ñòîë, âîêðóã êîòîðîãî ñòîÿëè 4 ñòóëà. Íà ñòîëå, îñâåùåííîì ñâå÷åé, ëåæàëè ðàñêðûòûå êíèãè. Ãàððè ïîäîøåë è ïðî÷èòàë íàçâàíèå îäíîé èç êíèã, ëåæàùåé ñ êðàþ - " ". Çàòåì îí ïîäîøåë ê îäíîé èç ïîëîê, íàèáîëåå îñâåùåííîé, è ïðî÷èòàë íàçâàíèÿ êíèã. Èõ òåìàòèêà åãî óäèâèëà, òàì áûëè êíèãè íå òîëüêî ïî ìàãèè, íî è ïðî ìàãëîâ. Ýòî î÷åíü óäèâèëî Ãàððè, íåóæåëè Ìàëôîè ýòèì èíòåðåñóþòñÿ? Çà÷åì ýòî èì? Çà ýòèì çàíÿòèåì åãî çàñòàë Ëþöèóñ.  
  
- Òû ìîæåøü ïðèõîäèòü ñþäà êîãäà çàõî÷åøü.  
  
Ãàððè íàñòîëüêî áûë ïîãëîùåí èçó÷åíèåì êíèã, ÷òî àæ ïîäïðûãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.  
  
- è áðàòü ëþáûå êíèãè, êðîìå çàïðåòíûõ, èõ òû ïðîñòî äàæå íå ñìîæåøü ñäâèíóòü ñ ìåñòà.  
  
Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ìàëôîÿ ñòàðøåãî. Ïî÷åìó-òî åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî òîò íàáëþäàë çà íèì, êîãäà îí ðàññìàòðèâàë êíèãè.  
  
- À êàê ÿ ñìîãó ïîïàñòü íà âåðõíèé ÿðóñ? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè  
  
- Äëÿ ýòîãî íàäî âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ëåñòíèöåé - è óêàçàë â óãîë. Òàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòîÿëà ïåðåñòàâíàÿ ëåñòíèöà, êîòîðóþ îí ñðàçó íå çàìåòèë. Îíà áûëà äîâîëüíî- òàêè äëèííîé è âïîëíå äîñòàâàëà äî âåðõíèõ ïîëîê.  
  
Íàêîíåö Ãàððè âñïîìíèë çà÷åì îí ïîäíèìàëñÿ íàâåðõ. "Áëèí, óæå, íàâåðíîå, ïðîøëî áîëüøå 10 ìèíóò, Ìàëôîé áóäåò ïñèõîâàòü, ëàäíî ïîäîæäåò"   
  
- Èçâèíèòå, íî ìíå íàäî ê ñåáå   
  
- ß çíàþ, ÿ âñòðåòèë Äðàêî, îí ðàññêàçàë ìíå ïðî âàø ñïîð.  
  
(÷òî Ìàëôîé âñå ðàññêàçûâàåò ñâîåìó ïàïàøå? - óäèâèëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ Ãàððè)  
  
- Èäè, óäà÷è   
  
Ãàððè ïîáëàãîäàðèë è ïóëåé âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû è íå âèäåë êàê ñòðàííî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåë Ëþöèóñ. Îí çàñêî÷èë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, äîñòàë èç ôóòëÿðà ìåòëó, è ïîñëå íåáîëüøîãî êîëåáàíèÿ ðåøèë âçÿòü ñ ñîáîé è ïàëî÷êó, à òî êòî çíàåò ÷òî Ìàëôîé ðåøèò âûêèíóòü. Áûñòðî, ïî÷òè ïðîëåòåâ ïî ëåñòíèöå, îí ñïóñòèëñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ, ãäå åãî óæå æäàëè. Ìàëôîé áûë â äæèíñàõ è â ÷åðíîé îáëåãàþùåé ôóòáîëêå, à ñâåðõó áûë íàêèíóò ïëàù. Ëèöî ó Äðàêî áûëî ÿâíî íåäîâîëüíîå.   
  
- Ïîòòåð, òåáÿ íå ó÷èëè, ÷òî îïàçäûâàòü íåêóëüòóðíî? ß óæå ðåøèë, ÷òî òû âîîáùå íå ïðèäåøü   
  
- Ñ êàêèõ ïîð òû äóìàåøü î êóëüòóðå? Ïðîñòî ÿ ðåøèë ïîâòîðèòü ïåðåä ïîëåòîì ïàðó çàêëèíàíèé, íà òîò ñëó÷àé åñëè òû íà ìåíÿ íàïàäåøü.  
  
Äðàêî ñêðèâèëñÿ  
  
- Î÷åíü ìíå íàäî îá òåáÿ ðóêè ìàðàòü, ÿ ïðîñòî ïîêàæó ÷òî òû íè÷åãî íå ñòîèøü. Ñëåäóé çà ìíîé. Ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ êóäà-òî ïî êîðèäîðó.  
  
- Íèêóäà íå ñâîðà÷èâàé, à òî åùå çàáëóäèøüñÿ.   
  
Ãàððè ìîë÷à ïîñëåäîâàë çà Ìàëôîåì, êðåïêî ñæèìàÿ â ðóêàõ ñâîþ ìåòëó. Îíè ïàðó ìèíóò ïåòëÿëè ïî ìðà÷íûì êîðèäîðàì çàìêà, ïîêà, íàêîíåö, íå âûøëè ñ îáðàòíîé ñòîðîíû. Óæå íà÷èíàëî òåìíåòü, ñïóñêàëèñü ñóìåðêè.   
  
- Íó, Ïîòòåð òû ãîòîâ? - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, âûïóñêàÿ ñíèò÷,- ÷òî æ ïîñìîòðèì íà ÷òî òû ñïîñîáåí.  
  
- Íå ïåðåîöåíè ñâîè ñèëû, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè âñêàêèâàÿ íà ìåòëó.   
  
Äðàêî ïîñëåäîâàë åãî ïðèìåðó. Îíè âçëåòåëè. Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî âíèçó çàðîñëè êàêèõ-òî êóñòîâ, ñìîòðåâøèõñÿ ñâåðõó áîëüøèì òåìíûì ïÿòíîì, à ÷óòü äàëüøå íåáîëüøîå îçåðî, åãî ïîâåðõíîñòü áëåñòåëà â ëó÷àõ çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà. Ðàçãëÿäåòü ìàëåíüêèé ñíèò÷ â ñóìåðêàõ áûëî î÷åíü ñëîæíî, êàæäûé õîòåë çàïîëó÷èòü çàâåòíûé ìÿ÷èê ïåðâûì, ïîýòîìó îíè íà÷àëè êðóòèòüñÿ âî âñå ñòîðîíû, âãëÿäûâàÿñü. Íàêîíåö áëåñíóëà çàâåòíàÿ òî÷êà, ãäå-òî âîçëå äåðåâüåâ. Îáà ìàëü÷èêà óâèäåëè ñíèò÷ è ïóëåé ïîëåòåëè ê íåìó. Ñòîëêíîâåíèå áûëî íåèçáåæíî, íî ìÿ÷èê ðåçêî èçìåíèë íàïðàâëåíèå è ïîëåòåë âíèç, â ñàìóþ ÷àùó. Èçÿùíî ñìàíåâðèðîâàâ, Ãàððè è Äðàêî ïóñòèëèñü çà íèì âñëåä. Ïîñêîëüêó èç-çà ãóñòûõ êðîí äåðåâüåâ áûëî òåìíî, íóæíî áûëî ïðåäåëüíî îñòîðîæíî ïðîáèðàòüñÿ ñðåäè äåðåâüåâ, è èì ïðèøëîñü ñíèçèòü ñêîðîñòü ïîëåòà. Ïàðó ìèíóò îíè êðóæèëè áåç òîëêó, òî è äåëî íàòûêàÿñü äðóã íà äðóãà. Âäðóã ñíèò÷ ïðîëåòåë ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî, ÷òîáû åãî ïîéìàòü, îí ñëèøêîì ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è, ÷òîáû íå ñâàëèòüñÿ, åìó ïðèøëîñü ïåðåíåñòè âåñ íà äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó, ïîòåðÿâ ïðè ýòîì äðàãîöåííûå ñåêóíäû. Ãàððè æå áûñòðî ñðåàãèðîâàë è áðîñèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Ìàëôîÿ, íî, ïîäëåòåâ ïî÷òè âïëîòíóþ, óïóñòèë åãî èç âèäó. Ìÿ÷èê ñíîâà ïðîïàë, íåèçâåñòíî, ñêîëüêî áû ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü, åñëè áû Ãàððè â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëà èäåÿ. Îí ïîäëåòåë î÷åíü áëèçêî ê ïîâåðõíîñòè îçåðà è îñìîòðåëñÿ, òàê êàê ðîâíàÿ ãëàäü î÷åíü õîðîøî îòðàæàëà ïîñëåäíèå ëó÷è ñîëíöà, Ãàððè ñíèçó áûëî ëó÷øå âèäíî íà ôîíå íåáà ìàëåíüêèé øàðèê, è îí åãî áûñòðî çàìåòèë, îí áûë ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî, íî òîò åãî íå óâèäåë, òàê êàê âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàë çà Ïîòòåðîì. Ãàððè ðåøèë íå êèäàòüñÿ ñëîìÿ ãîëîâó, à âûæäàòü ìîìåíò. Îí ðåçêî êèíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó êóñòîâ, ïðîäîëæàÿ ëåòåòü íèçêî, íå óïóñêàÿ ñíèò÷ èç âèäà. Äðàêî ïîëåòåë åìó íàâñòðå÷ó è, êîãäà îíè ïîðàâíÿëèñü, Ïîòòåð ðåçêî, îáîãíóâ Ìàëôîÿ, ïîëåòåë ê ìÿ÷èêó, çàöåïèâøèñü ïðè ýòîì îá âåòêó, òàê ÷òî ó íåãî íà ùåêå îñòàëàñü ÿðêî êðàñíàÿ ïîëîñà, è óæå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ñíèò÷ áûë ó íåãî â ðóêå ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ìàëôîé óñïåë ñîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.  
  
Äðàêî ïðîèãðàë. Îí ïîäëåòåë ê Ïîòòåðó  
  
- Ìû åùå íå çàêîí÷èëè, òåáå ïðîñòî ïîâåçëî.  
  
Ãàððè íå óñïåë ÷òî-ëèáî îòâåòèòü, òàê êàê Ìàëôîé ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîëåòåë â ñòîðîíó çàìêà, äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî áîëüøå íå íàìåðåí ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì. È Ãàððè íå îñòàâàëîñü íè÷åãî äðóãîãî, êàê òîæå ïîñëåäîâàòü â çàìîê. Äîáðàâøèñü äî ñâîåé êîìíàòû, íå ïîìíÿ êàê, íå ïðèíèìàÿ äóø, ñâàëèëñÿ çàìåðòâî íà êðîâàòü.  
  
Ýòîò ôèê ìû ïèøåì âìåñòå ñ Íþõîé. Åé ìîæíî íàïèñàòü íà sailorchibi38@hotmail.com  
  
Åñòü åù¸ ïàðà íàïèñàíûõ ãëàâ. Èõ íóæíî òîëüêî íàáðàòü. Ñòîèò îíî òîãî? 


End file.
